Gweddry
Gweddry is the main hero of the campaign The Eastern Invasion (along with Dacyn and Owaec). He is a Sergeant. Gweddry was born in 605 YW. At the sight of their new born boy, Gweddry's parents decided to name him after a close friend who fell under Gweddry's father's command. In 625 YW, Konrad II sends Dacyn with Owaec and Gweddry to man the old River Guard strongpoints. Next year, the Southern Outpost is under attack by an advance element of the undead invasion. Gweddry defends the outpost until Dacyn discovers a trapdoor, and they manage to escape. Gweddry navigates through the caves, with Trolls blocking him. He is pursued by Undead (race), and aided by Dwarves (race). Gweddry exits the cave and finds himself surrounded by enemies. He captures a nearby fort and summons his troops, breaking free to either the west or east. Later on, Owaec, leader of the northern outpost, joins Gweddry. They save the local villagers from bandits and undead, then continue northward. Owaec commands horsemen of the clans, so Gweddry can now recruit those units. Gweddry then meets a group of dwarves and a group of elves and asks them for help. They are narrowminded, saying everyone who is not a {dwarf/elf} is an enemy. Orcs arrive, and there is a free-for-all. Gweddry must defeat all enemy leaders. Gweddry leads his band towards an island on Lake Vrug. They have to cross to the island while being attacked by trolls and gryphons. Dacyn investigates an old library while Gweddry defeats the enemy leaders. Unfortunately, the party is then captured by troll warriors. Gweddry's band is held prisoner by a bunch of orcs. Gweddry, Owaec, Dacyn and two others sneak through a crack in the cave wall, and have to find the rest of their troops and escape the caves. At the same time, Gweddry's troops try to fight their way free from their cells. The orcs chase Gweddry to the great river and surround him. He must lead his troops across the bridge then destroy it to stop the orcs from following. Everyone left on the northern side dies. Gweddry leads his troops into Owaec's homeland, which has been corrupted by the undead. Their objective here is to defeat the undead dragon Khrakrahs and capture the Null Stone. Gweddry then must fight his way through the undead surrounding the capital of Wesnoth and reach the king, who welcomes him. Gweddry, Dacyn and Owaec have a council with the King and his adviser. Dacyn reveals the history of Mal-Ravanal, then they discuss strategies to defeat the undead. Their conference is interrupted by an undead attack... Gweddry is put in charge of the Weldyn's defenses and must repel a large assault on the city during one long, magically-extended night. At the end, Gweddry must choose which strategy he will use to confront Mal-Ravanal. After he saved Weldyn from destruction, Gweddry is made Grand Marshal of the Wesnothian Army. Gweddry died in 655 YW. Quotes * It was the thirteenth year of Konrad IIs eye and hand firmly on the settled country to either side of the lower Weldyn. He sent two of the most promising young officers to them. To the northern outpost he sent Owaec, a clan noble. To the southern outpost, he sent Gweddry, who would be accompanied by Dacyn the mage. It is with them this story is concerned. Category:Grand Marshal Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:The Eastern Invasion Category:Sergeant